Valentine trouble
by Kyouu
Summary: Fangirls and fanboys are scary. Especially when they have a sudden urge to ship you with another male and give you a yearly chocolate avalanche. Those two unfortunate souls are at the receiving end of this punishment(?)
1. Chapter 1

Requested by: Seow

Picture location: Akakuro Shippers-Facebook

Tomorrow is Valentine. Yes **the **Valentine a time when boys and girl get excited and anticipated about chocolates. And as any other year the Generation of Miracles are very popular and the best target you can find holding a bunch of chocolate. There are a total of 6 people in the group however; there are only 5 of them who received chocolates from their (mostly) female schoolmates. Of course the other boys do get some too but if you add the GoM chocolates altogether it can feed 10 people for 3 months. Lately there's a rumour that been going around saying that the mysterious sixth man is very cute and you would never regret meeting him. So the girls, who are very courageous, decided that it was worth the try to find this mysterious cute boy. And they still are searching.

Then there's another group, they're not really an official club are anything but they just a GoM fan club, a yaoi fan club. They ship a whole lot of different ships and run the most successful GoM online yaoi shop. Since its Valentine and for the pass one year they have not yet to see this mysterious sixth man yet, so they decided to chase up this boy and decide which ship he should be with. They have very few information about him beforehand like his name and he get along with Aomine really well so they consider AoKuro, then they heard that he is Kise's instructor so they took KiKuro into consideration, after that is the news the Momoi Satsuki, the club manager, have a big crush on him so KuroMo started but not really popular. And then they heard about Midorima giving him his daily lucky item so MidoKuro started, following by Murasakibara often feed him snack (which is very unusual) and MuraKuro also begun. Soon they realised Kuroko, the mysterious sixth man is being paired up with everyone in the regular team so right now they are dying to meet this boy who's being paired up with everyone except for Akashi. Because Akashi is just being Akashi. Seriously he is very handsome but for some reason he can't be paired up with any one at all. But well they'll find someone someday. Someday. Anyway back to the topic of stalking Kuroko. The group does know that Kuroko have a very weak presence and need a special amount of concentration to find him.

And they did, lucky them. They found him by the canteen just casually take a bread and put down the money then left. Now that they saw him, they have to do something who does he fit with? Well let's just do a Kuroko Harem. Sounds like a good idea. So they started drawing the doujinshi and took stalking photos more and more often. Then posted it all on Face book's famous most popular yaoi group to share in the Basketball section. Of course they have a plan set for tomorrow event. Hehehe.

A little unknown to them Akashi have discovered their activity quite early before but decided to leave it anyway since he **is **interested in what they might publish. So today like any other day Akashi browse the page via his laptop then came across a very interesting doujinshi featuring Kuroko with the rest of the Generation of Miracle **except **him. **Except **him. Oh yes that's right he haven't show his affection to Kuroko yet no wonder why them got the wrong idea. And of course tomorrow is Valentine. Should he give chocolate to Kuroko?

The next day as expected and it happened every year on each desk of the GoM lays a big pile of chocolate. And today was a special day (for the Teiko regular basketball team) so the GoM (except Murasakibara) all asked for permission to not attend class and go into hiding to avoid a chocolate avalanche. And the teachers agreed as well as Akashi. But since Kuroko never knew that the fangirls have seen his face and had a big plan for him he's just casually hanging at a bench in a closed area during break. Well that was his original plan but the moment he escaped class and glanced to his right everything was somehow in slow motion. A bunch of mad fangirls was running his way. Thinking that it wasn't him they're after he continued to walk slowly away but the bunch just stopped and bowed their heads holding their chocolates up yelling in union "PLEASE ACCEPT OUR CHOCOLATE KUROKO-SAMA!" That caused a huge shock so Kuroko's face closely resembled this: o_o and a big commotion as well. Which caused everyone to look at Kuroko. Great isn't it? Now the whole school knows his face. But then the boys suddenly reached for their chocolate in their pocket that they originally planned to give to one of the GoM. Then they got one knees bowed their head low and yell "PLEASE ACCEPT OUR CHOCOLATE LITTLE CUTIE!" Kuroko never have experienced being given chocolate by people before (not to mention a crowd on their knees asking for him to take their chocolate). So he ran away. Yes for the first time in his life his misdirection failed and he had to run away to hide.

Akashi never thought of the fact that he could be found in this classroom where no one ever used before. But he did. He was spotted. By a fangirl who saw him but instead turn her head from side to side searching for something. In her hand was a warped box covered in pink and glitter. Surprisingly she did not throw herself at him but she asked "um…Akashi-kun have you seen Kuroko-sama?" now that got his curiosity. It didn't spark his interest as of to why she didn't jump him nor she didn't even give him the chocolate but the fact she called Kuroko, Kuroko-sama. He was sure the bluenette did not tell him anything about his own Valentine problem. But then the girl suddenly went in to realisation and jumped at him. Not so gentlemanly of him, he dodged and the girl landed on the floor on her face. Akashi ran away and a million possibility runs through his head as to where to hide. Soon before he knew it a hoard of fangirls mixed with fanboys was chasing after him. So he took a sharp turn without thinking. Then silently sneaked into the chemistry lab.

"AKASHI-KUN!" The crowd yelled searching high and low for their valentine target (whatever to the classes they forgot) "KUROKO-SAMA!" soon the crowd moved away.

In the chemistry lab under a table Akashi let out a relief sigh as he heard that the fans had gone further away. "Akashi-kun?" a voice shocked him he look over and sighed while moving his head to hide it from Kuroko because of the sudden closeness. His face was literally 4cm away from the teal head with the big baby eyes and slightly parted glossy lips. Kuroko suddenly realised that Akashi was blushing, hard, even if he hid his face from Kuroko he ears were obviously tomato red. So Kuroko turned away and was flustered at the thought of the all-mighty Akashi blushing like a tomato. 'Why is this guy had to be in a place like this too?' they both thought turning their head away from each other. But fate has it strange ways. And on how Akashi even ended up under the same table as Kuroko still remains as a mystery but the yaoi club manage to take the picture from their small portable camera that they planted everywhere for umm…uses.

So the two just stayed there holding short conversations until Akashi received a message from Midorima that it was safe to leave. Kuroko saw and stood up however he seem to forget the fact that he was still under a table and banged his head against it with a loud 'bang' so he fell down to the floor and held his aching head. Akashi saw this lean over and 'accidentally' fell on top of Kuroko making it look like he just pinned Kuroko under the table now their face is 9mm away. So Akashi took the opportunity and lean in a little bit more causing Kuroko to blush dramatically "Tetsuya" he whispered in a smexy voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Many things have changed but the chocolates on each year's valentine is still the same. There will always by a mountain of chocolates on the desk of each member of the Generations of Miracles minus Kuroko. Things have changes, their personalities, their uniform and of course their teammates. But there's something you never know. Secretly most members of this legendary group wanted to receive chocolate from this one person. This same person. It never changed. It had stayed this way ever since the second year of middle school. Yes that include the self centred Ahomine-kun and even the scariest one of them all, Akashi Seijuurou.

While Kuroko was innocently not aware of the fact that there are a lot of people who's after his chocolate, today, on the 14th of February he made only one. And he also decided to give his chocolate and confess to this one special person who he had like for a long, long time. Lucky person.

So today the GoM gathered at Seirin High ready to battle it all out for the chocolate and as usual Akashi is always the last to arrive. Heck, he's not even been seen yet. Oh well guess this year is his lost. And so the rest (minus Midorima he is not interest in Kuroko's chocolate) went and stepped into the battle field.

"Err….so do you guys have any ideas on how to do get him to give you chocolate?" Aomine asked lazily "…." A long silence. They just rushed into it and never really thought about it. How the heck are they going to get the chocolate? Well I have no idea.

"I'll just ask Kuro-chin for it" Murasakibara crunched on his snacks as he makes his way toward the buildings. So the first course, the giant titan casually walked over to Kuroko who was standing in the middle of the hallway waiting for Bakagami because the idiot just had to snore so loudly in class. "Ne Kuro-chin~ can you give me chocolate?" "Eh? Murasakibara-kun what are you doing here? Wearing your school uniform you're sticking out like a sore thumb" it was true those idiots just came to Seirin in their school uniform. Of course they skipped school "Chocolate? Um I don't have any on me right now sorry" "eh~~ that's mean Kuro-chin you won't share any chocolate~" the titan winced and ran away. "Ah? What was that?" Kagami walked out of the teachers' office and stared at the purple giant running further into the hallway.

"Wahh~ that was mean Kuro-chin~" "what happened Murasakibara-chi?" Kise asked the minute he saw the purple head ran out wincing "kuro-chin won't give me the chocolate~" "Ok! My turn" said Ahomine (yes Ahomine, not Aomine) so the ganguro stomped into the high school. And guess what his strategy is? Steal the chocolate then run. And he did! So he was walking (stalking) behind his former shadow and the boy was holding three boxes of wrapped chocolates. And since he didn't know which one to get. He ran and scooped up the one that he thought was Kuroko's handmade chocolate: the brown wrapped it one and ran for it and the blue head ran out of the school and shoot straight for a corner close by, opened the box and threw it all in his mouth which he regret so much but thinking of his Tetsu went through all the trouble to make this he swallowed it all. Then 'grrrrr' his stomach grumbled he had to run to the toilet "why Tetsu? Why?".

Meanwhile

"What was that?" asked Kagami "ah! It took coach's chocolate…" Kuroko looked at the two remaining box in his hand "what?" Kagami raised his double eyebrow "yesterday Riko-san, Momoi-san and I made chocolates together I was just bringing it to them since they left it in my house yesterday" the shadow player explained.

Outside the gate Kise waited with Murasakibara then he received a phone call from Aomine "yes Aomine-chi?" 'Kise buy me some stomach-Argh- medicine' "What happened?" 'I think -urgh- I have diarrhoea' "eeww! I'll get you some medicine after I get my chocolate see ya!" 'No! You-' and he hang up. Then the model skipped over to the building and behind the bench that Kuroko was seating on while eating his lunch. And grabbed a random chocolate box then zoomed away. He sat down just on a bench in a nearby park and, like Ahomine, eat it all in one go which of course he also regret greatly he quickly called his manager "manager help -bleeh- I have hyperemesis" then he hang up, ran to the public toilet and started vomiting.

After school

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep it…I'm sorry….ok…good evening" the teal head just finished explaining to Momoi and his Coach about the chocolate so he only have one left now he's going to give it to that person. It been a long time he had built up his courage and now he will confess.

As for Akashi, he had just arrived at Seirin high after practice and now heading toward where he thought Tetsuya might be. And the bluenette was there. "Ah good afternoon Akashi-kun" the teal head greeted his former captain "ah Tetsuya" Akashi greeted back "I was about to go meet you Akashi-kun" Kuroko reached into his chocolate "hm?" Akashi tilted his head slightly "what is it Tetsuya?" Kuroko slightly fidgeted hoping that Akashi won't notice but he did. "Actually….for a long time now…." The shadow paused "What is it Tetsuya? It's not like you to stutter" Kuroko took a deep breath and blurted it all out "I have always liked you ever since the second you appeared before me and during the second year of middle school on Valentine. We were trapped under a table, hiding from the fangirls you leaned on top of me, you gave me a glimpse of hope that you felt the same way but that disappeared soon afterwards. I thought that you never consider me as anyone special but just another tool for you to use in order to get stronger but that's fine by me because I love you and I'm not asking that you feel the same but I just want you to be aware of how I feel for you. Akashi-kun you are perfect and I'm not, we live in different worlds I can only dream of us being together. Today is Valentine so I was about to go and give you your chocolate but here you go" Kuroko brought out the red wrapped box and handed it to Akashi who took it slowly "Akashi-kun thank you for listening please don't pay any mind on returning my feelings I just wanted you to know" that was probably one of Kuroko Tetsuya's longest sentence. The teal head turned and ran away leaving Akashi shocked. But then the red head came back to his sense and caught Tetsuya's wrist before the teal head managed to run further "Who say I'm perfect? Why didn't you give a chance to give you my answer?" Kuroko didn't turn around and face Akashi he just stood there "Tetsuya…..my only weakness is you… I have always love you" the captain reached into his pocket and brought out a box, pulled Kuroko closer into a hug with Kuroko's back facing him. "Here" he brought up a teal wrapped box "Akashi-kun this is-""Happy Valentine Kuroko Tetsuya I have always love you so will you go out with me?" a long silence "well Tetsuya? I'll take that silence as a yes so please don't cry…" Akashi wiped a tear away from Kuroko's cheeks "p-please….don't do this Akashi-kun…..I don't want you to force yourself into something you have no interest in" the teal head whispered "Tetsuya….Are you doubting me? If that is the case then I shall prove to you my loyalty" then a 'chink' was heard Kuroko turned around quickly "no! If you do that you know I'll be very sad" the shadow quickly removed the scissors from his former captain's hand that was aiming to stab his own eye "then it's decided let's go Tetsuya" Akashi stood up and held a hand to Kuroko "I have been holding it in for too long let's release it tonight" "eh?" Kuroko innocently tilted his head Akashi said nothing but just kissed Kuroko passionately before leading the bluenette to his apartment in Tokyo. Oh and did I mention that this year's Valentine is on Friday? Well if you understand what I mean….

What happened to Ahomine and Bakakise you asked? Well…

For three weeks Aomine had diarrhoea and had to be hospitalised and Kise won't stop vomiting so he also checked into the hospital.

[Explanations:]

Thanks to Momoi and Riko's fabulous cooking Kuroko's chocolates was safe. Akashi had it all planned. On the 13th of Feb he receives a message from Satsuki about her making chocolates with Tetsuya. That's why he arrived last. Since he wasn't really certain on what chocolate box Tetsuya wrapped his in so he had to wait for Ryota and Daiki to be the guinea pigs to test out the chocolates.

[Chapter 1 the yaoi fan club's plan]

Akashi had met up with the club on one of their weekly meeting and discusses his plan about the Valentine thing and they were more than happy to oblige. He told them to somehow drive Kuroko into the storage room and plant a lot of camera in there so they may catch the 'actions'. But they went over board and ended up driving Kuroko into the chemistry lab. Luckily one of the fans wasn't paying much attention and placed about three cameras randomly underneath a table, and it happened to be the table opposing the one Kuroko hid in. And luck was on their side that there was someone who monitored the cameras to see Kuroko under a table so they quickly retrieve the others cameras planted in the storage room and focus to the cameras in the chemistry lab they had place beforehand. Akashi was about to make his way to the storage room before the fan found him so he had to make a run for it and coincidentally ran for the chemistry lab and fate played its twist making him hid under the same table as Kuroko though he never expected the teal head to be there so he was shocked. So in the end his plan worked partially.

Special thanks to a friend who gave me the idea]

[Thanks for reading]


End file.
